The Pain of Twilight
by Fox573
Summary: Link finds a way to the Twilight Realm just in time to see Midna die, but is she dead? And whats with Zelda? Is she the bad guy now? And the Guardian Spirits lied about the Interlopers? Figures... Takes place after TP. M/L
1. Returning

This is my first fanfic. Wish me luck. If you can understand the first few chapters, great!! The later chapters will make more since. They wont seem fillerish either. P.S. if you are reading this for MidLink fluff, just wait...its coming =D

-DISCLAMER: I dont own LoZ or Nintendo (although if I did, it would be Legend of Midna...Zelda hardly ever comes into play. Dont know why its Legend of "Zelda")

* * *

_Two years have passed since I left Hyrule and started my training. It seemed they passed in only a matter of weeks- and although they went fast, I've learned much. The more I cram into my head, the more I want to see Midna- the only one I want to be with now. Today I've finished my training and am going to leave for my home country tonight, where I will conduct my plan to find her. From everything from Twilight magic to Twilight history, I know it. I thought that, if I wanted to get to the Twilight Realm, it would be helpful to know something about it other than what Midna had told me during my journey from temple to temple, gathering power to defeat Ganondorf. As of today, I will continue this journal until I find Midna._

_-Link (to his journal)_

**-Early in the Evening, the Following Day-**

I walked down the streets of Castle Town, the dark robe flowing behind me. The robe had Twili symbols on it. It was similar,; almost identical, to the one Midna wore when she left. My clothing was much dirtier, and around the bottom, it was sort of worn out. It had mud stains on the bottom half of it, and the large Twili mark on the back was partially faded, but still stood out like gold against a dark surface.

I had my hood up, nobody would recognize me. My hair had gotten much darker, now it was dark brown, almost black. Gloves covered my hands, and I now wore the Master Sword on my belt, instead of on my back. On that day following the battle, the Light Spirits had declared that, as the Chosen Hero, the Master Sword's loyalty was mine until I no longer needed it. I had no shield; the common Hylian Shield that I used two years ago was in my house, which I haven't visited since I left.

During the two years, I had found an old hermit. He took me in and we became good friends. He taught me Twili magic; he learned it from his father, who was a good friend of the Hero of Time. The hermit, only known as 'Agar', had gotten banished from Hyrule when he was only a few months old, along with his father, who had tried to help the Hero of Time find his missing fairy, Navi.

In trying to do so, he used Twili magic that had been passed down his family line originating from the Dark Interlopers. I felt rather proud, to know Twili magic, passed down from the source, along with wearing one of the Interloper's own cloaks, which was also passed down Agar's family line.

What made me even more proud was that soon, Midna and I would be reunited. There would be no more emptiness inside of myself. No more longing to see the one that haunted my dreams. I would finally be where I belonged, by Midna's side.

I had wondered what she would think of me once she saw me again, wearing the Interloper's clothing along with a wide knowledge of Twili history and magic. I also wondered if she really loved me…At this point, I didn't think about what would happen if she didn't love me, or if she found another man. I loved Midna more than anything else. I would stop at nothing to get back to her.

All I knew was that when I found the hermit, he helped me defeat depression and the continual will to commit suicide. He gave me hope. The Mirror was the only way to the Twilight, and it could be repaired.

As I approached Hyrule Castle's gates, I got pulled from my train of thought when the guards took one look at me and drew their swords.

"You look like a trouble maker, go away." One of the guards said.

_So they had grown a spine while I was gone. I guess that's good, although this is sort of annoying…_

I sighed. I had to see Zelda, because my plan to repair the Mirror included her help. She was the only other one who knew of its existence, and she was the only other one with a Triforce. The Mirror had been broken right after the Interlopers were banished and then repaired with the help of the Triforce.

Ganondorf was the one with the Triforce of Power. He also was the one who repaired the Mirror using his Triforce, in order to give him more power. He was caught and banished by the Sages, although the Sage's plan to keep him banished didn't work out well, because they didn't know he was the one who repaired the Mirror the first time.

The Triforce of Power was gone. The only ones left were the Triforce of Courage and Wisdom. Together, they could have strength equal to that of the Triforce of Power. I was hoping that this would be the key to repairing the Mirror. I didn't allow myself to think of what would happen if it didn't work.

My thoughts broke off again when the guards aimed their swords at me again, and took a step closer.

"Be gone!"

I chuckled. Their swords flew from their hands and landed on the ground with a thud. I had learned plenty of magic while I was gone, although most of it was nothing compared to what Ganon could do. I didn't want to be like Ganon. All I could do was warp myself, along with a few other tricks.

"You sure you want to treat the Hero of Twilight like that?" I said and pulled back my hood.

They gasped and backed up.

"Were sorry…we just…were-"

"No need to be sorry." I interrupted as I walked past them and through the gate.

I wandered down the hallway until I spotted a servant. My hood was back up and the Twili robe was wrapped around me. I didn't want to risk having anyone seeing my clothing with more Twilight symbols than the one on my cloak. People were still wary about the Twili. They had found out what happened after Zelda explained in front of a crowd of about a million Hylians, Gorons, and Zoras how her castle got blown up. I didn't envy that task at all.

My thoughts trailed off again, as I remembered the servant.

"Excuse me!" I said walked up to the servant, which appeared to be a young man wearing a cook's outfit. "Do you know where I can find Princess Zelda?" I asked.

"Oh, you can find _Queen_ Zelda in the dining hall." He said, and walked off.

_Queen Zelda. I really need to keep up with the news, despite the fact that I was nowhere near civilization for two years…_

I wandered around again. The boy had given me no clue to where the Dining hall was. The castle was a maze. After walking around for a good 20 minutes, I found what appeared to be the Dining hall. There was a large double door, with cooks walking in and out, some with empty, others with full food trays.

_Wow, Zelda must have some friends over. Look at all that food._

It never occurred to me she would have company. It was much worse than that. I was about to find out…

I walked into the dining hall, cloak flowing behind me. What I saw surprised me, so much so that I let out a small gasp and backed up a step.

There was a large table, along with 30 or 40 people sitting at it, all dressed like royalty. What made it worse was that they were all staring at me.

"Uh...Is Queen Zelda here?" I said, quickly remembering to call her Queen instead of just Zelda.

Some of them looked at me and laughed, others just went back to their food. One of the large men nearest to me just stood up and looked at me.

"Of course! She was at the head of the table! She must have gone off to somewhere… Anyway, this is a gathering of the wisest and most powerful Kings and Queens and representatives of the surrounding nations, like me! Tell me, lad, what country do you represent? Your clothing looks outlandish! …Oh excuse me!! I must be keeping you from your food. You're late to the meeting, ya know that? But it doesn't matter! Come lad, sit!! Try some of Hyrule's food! My countries' food could beat this any day, but it's still good!"

I blushed slightly, I had obviously come in at the wrong moment, but I decided to play with it and see if it got me to Zelda. I sat next to the man, who was obviously a King. A servant came up and set food in front of me.

"Thank you." I mumbled. The servant shook his head and walked off.

"So, lad, what country are you representing?"

I didn't know what to say, although I decided to tread in deep water. I might even have some fun…

"I'm representing the Twilight Realm." I said, as I took off my hood. I let my cloak open as I hung it on the back of the seat. The many Twili symbols shone brightly on my clothing, now uncovered by the lack of a cloak.

The man opened his mouth in surprise. His eyes looked like they were about to bug out. I fought back a laugh.

"Well…Uh…welcome?? I heard Hyrule had some problem with the Twilight Realm…Didn't expect to see one of ya here in this meeting!"

The surrounding Kings, Queens, and representatives just looked at me and tried not to choke on their food. As much as I wanted to continue playing the role of the Twilight Representative at this important meeting, I had to see Zelda.

"Where is Queen Zelda, exactly?" I asked, trying to avoid the gaze of the surrounding people.

"She left about five minutes before you entered. I think she went to get some fresh air. Ya know how these ladies are, lad, never can get tired of walking through their pretty flowers-"

Before he could finish, the lady sitting next to him, obviously a queen, elbowed him.

"You're like that too, honey." She said with a menacing glare.

"Yes, my queen." The man said. He looked back at me, whispering this time. "You know how the wife is, eh? Hehe, I love my wife but boy, is she pushy!"

I thought of Midna and I. We could be King and Queen one day. I wasn't too fascinated at the idea of being a King, but with Midna, I would do anything.

"I have to go see Zelda, now, see you around." I said to the man and got up before he could start talking again. He never stopped.

Once in the hallway, I ran towards the garden. It was rather easy to find, because the hallway led right to it. I pushed open the door and walked outside. I was defiantly in the garden. It was empty though.

I saw a shadow move to my right. The bush next to where I saw it moved slightly.

_Hmm. Where could Zelda be-?_

My thoughts were cut off again, for the fifth time that day, when something shook the bush again.

_Grrr._

I walked over to the bush.

"Whoever is there can come out now…" I said with annoyance in my voice.

A figure dressed in white came out. The figure appeared to be Zelda, but if it was, she defiantly changed. She was a little bit taller, and a lot more beautiful. If circumstances had been different, I probably would have fallen for her.

"Ah, Zelda, why were you hiding from me?"

Zelda looked me over and gasped. It seemed like that's what everyone does to a hero they haven't seen in a while. It was starting to get annoying.

"Link, I didn't recognize you at first…?" Zelda said and rushed to me.

"Yes, it's me. I need to talk to you about…oof" I said as she hugged me with such force, it would have made Ganon tremble.

_Ouch. Didn't know she was that strong…_

"Where have you been?! I have been looking all over for you since you left! Guards had searched everywhere but they couldn't find you!"

"I…Uh…was trying to find a way to get to Midna. I found it too." I said as she stopped hugging me and we got off the ground.

"Really?" Her eyes shown with excitement as soon as I mentioned Midna. She must have really been cramped up in that castle with nothing to do.

"Yes, really, but I need your help." I then explained how to repair the Mirror using both our Triforce pieces and so on. By the time I was done, the sun had gone down.

"Is being royalty that dull?" I said. I felt some remorse for Midna. I just hoped she wasn't as bored as Zelda appeared to be with her life as a Queen. I didn't want to see her unhappy in any way.

_I get to see Midna soon!! _

The thought panged in my head all the time now. I couldn't wait. The excitement was building, I just had to keep it under control, otherwise I would look like Zelda.

"Yes, life is, unfortunately, dull as the Queen of Hyrule. But what are you waiting for?! We must prepare for the journey to the desert."

I didn't expect her to come so easily. I actually expected to have to drag her away from her duties and get her to help. I was just glad it came that easy.

"Actually, I don't have anything I need to bring. I will meet you there tomorrow around noon. Do you think you can make it there by then?" I said.

"Yes, but how are you getting there?" She asked. I could just see the excitement in her eyes.

_Man does she need to get out…_

"I'm just going to warp. Unfortunately I can only warp myself, which is why I can't take you right now. I'll see you there, have a safe trip!" I said.

"Ok then, I'll see you there around noon tomorrow, bye!" Zelda said and walked off.

I prepared to warp myself to the Mirror Chamber. I never liked warping, but it was easier than traveling. Warping felt like you were being plunged under warm water. You would get very dizzy, then, when you arrived at your destination, you would no longer feel like you were underwater. The dizziness left too. I felt the ground beneath my feet turn to sand, and I opened my eyes.

_Ahh, the Mirror Chamber. The last time I was here I almost ended my own life. Returning to the Twilight, hopefully, will make me happy I didn't do that. I just hope this works. I couldn't live knowing that I would never see Midna again. I must get back to her. I just pray that we can repair the Mirror._

_

* * *

_

Hey, Im planning on updating once a day. Maybe once in a while it will take longer. Im joining Civil Air Patrol and we have to go through survival training and all kinds of other things. (Basically its the Volunteer US Airforce that does the stuff behind the scenes like: Directing Air traffic on the ground at air shows, recovering downed planes, finding survivors of plane crashes, and so on.) Wish me luck!


	2. The Grave

Hey guys. Glad you continued reading. The story is just picking up, it will get better, just bear with me through the first few chapters =D

-Disclamer: i dont own Loz or Nintendo or any of their characters...so on and so forth...

* * *

The night went by fast. By the time I got to the Mirror chamber, it was already midday. Link was waiting there patiently when I arrived. He seemed very excited, almost as much as I was to get out of the castle for once.

"Hey Link!" I said and walked over to him. He looked at me and smiled.

"Ok, ready for me to explain how this works?" Link said.

"Yea!" I replied.

"Ok. The Triforce of Power was powerful enough to not only repair the Mirror; it was powerful enough to travel between realms without the Mirror. Since both our Triforce were meant to counter Ganon's Triforce, our powers put together must be equal to the Triforce of Power. Basically, we need to try to fix the Mirror using the Triforce."

I just stared at him. Was that possible?

"How are we going to do that?!" I said as I said what was on my mind.

"Easy, come here." He said. I walked over to him. He put his hand which bared the Triforce on mine. He pulled me over to the Mirror's stand. Both of us touched the one piece that was left of the Mirror at the same time.

The Mirror felt very cold. It sent chills down my spine, but the Triforce started to warm my hand. I felt the warmth travel up my arm and through my body.

"Let the Triforce power travel into the mirror." Link said.

"Link..." I didn't want to ruin his mood, but I couldn't stand being told how to do magic. "I know how to use Magic...who has been using magic since they were born..?"

"Uh...Midna!" Link said, partially glowing when he said her name.

"Yes, but I'm referring to me!" I said.

"Ok, fine." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Link..." I started.

"Oh, yes...the Mirror...right!" Link looked back at the Mirror and we closed our eyes. I focused all my power on the Mirror.

I relaxed and let the warmth travel were it wished. I felt the Mirror fragment warm. It continued to warm, until it felt like my hand was burning. I felt my magic draining. It felt just like when I saved Midna...I remembered how I had fused my soul with Midna's.

_That's why I haven't questioned Link. I know Midna loved him. I knew a lot. I may have some feelings for him myself...but those will remain untouched. He loves Midna and if they get together, I will be as happy as I can..._

I was pulled from my thoughts as I realized little pieces of the Mirror were levitating in the air, glowing with a golden brown light, then humming quietly as they gathered together.

Link opened his eyes, which had returned to their sparkling blue color. His face had brightened immensely and he looked like he would burst from joy at what was happening.

"ZELDA!!! IT'S WORKING!!" He almost yelled.

"I know Link!! I'm standing right here…you don't need to yell in my ear either…" I stared daggers at him.

"Oh, yea…ok sorry…" He looked back at the Mirror and grinned as widely as he could.

About 5 minutes later, most of the chips and fragments from the Mirror were back in place. I had become so exhausted I could have fallen asleep. This was defiantly draining my power, but I had to finish fixing the Mirror. Link looked drained too.

Finally the fragments were back in place. The Mirror cooled very fast. Both Link and I fell over.

"Zelda…" Link started. "…Thank you…" He said as he got up. He dragged himself over to the Mirror's pedestal. He then slowly climbed the stairs and started walking towards the portal.

"Link… don't you think we should rest?"

"No, Zelda. I must go now." I knew what he was doing was a dumb idea, but I couldn't keep him from doing what he wanted. He entered the Mirror. I just hope I would see him again.

I felt myself coming back together. _Warping always felt weird, but heck, at least I can see Midna again!!_

My excitement built as the Twilight Realm came into view. I WOULD SEE MIDNA AGAIN!! Such a long wait, and finally the time was near.

_Just wait until she finds out I love her. She will make fun of me, but I will enjoy every moment with her...I missed that so much over the past 2 years....and today I get to see her again!!!!_

I gave a leap of joy when I finished warping.

I walked down the slope towards the castle. What I saw made me draw my Master Sword, its blade still shining bright with the power of the Sols.

Shadow Beasts were dragging dead Twili and throwing them over the edge into Open Twilight, only to hit the ground very far below.

I ran towards them, only to realize that my Triforce was completely faded, and my sword just passed right through them. They didn't even react to my attack.

_The Twilight Realm must be corrupted again, and my Triforce didn't keep me in my true form…I guess I am a spirit now. Weird, I thought they could see me but I couldn't see them if I was a spirit. Anyway, I better find Midna, and see if she is alright. I'll use this invisibility to my advantage, but I can't attack anything…crap._

Worry began filling my heart. _What if something happened to Midna!? _My chest felt like it was about to explode. _I have to find her!!_

I ran towards the palace, and entered the large doors in front. By the time I got to the throne room, I was ready to fall over.

_What happened here?!_

There were blood stains everywhere. A large pool of blood lay on the ground in front of the Throne.

_No…it's not what it appears. I must figure out what is going on here…_

I ran back outside. Large bridges connected the floating piece of land that the Palace was on, to the ground far below. I ran down one of them and found myself in a small village. I almost puked when I saw that all the Twili had been slaughtered and dragged out into the street.

I tried to stay focused but wandering around brought me to a grave yard. This lowered my spirits a bit, but when I came to a section that looked like it belonged to the rich, and the royalty, I felt my stomach churn.

_Is this an omen? Wandering around brought me to the graves of many Royals?_

I looked at the grave in front of me.

_No… It couldn't be….No…NO….NO!!!_

The gravestone before me read "Here Lies Midna, Queen of Twilight"

I felt horror creep throughout my body. _This can't be happening...but it is..._

I felt the urge to take my sword out and fall on it. As soon as I felt this emotion, I also felt another one, one that Ganon might be proud of. I felt so much anger and rage, that I took out the Master Sword and started pounding dirt with it.

"Midna…I promise, I will kill whoever did this…" I whispered, choking back tears.

* * *

Dont worry, if you are a raging MidLink fan like I am, something good will happen, all is not what it appears to be...


	3. The Spirit

Hey all. Thanks for the Reviews, Twilight Commando and TheSoupDragon! I fixed what you guys pointed out, thanks for the help!! As for updating, I will try my hardest to update once a day. This is my update for today, but I think I'll finish CH4, which I will put up tonight. Thats 2 updates in one day, so dont complain when I miss a day. Lol. As for the disclaimer.....I dont own LoZ characters!! R&R!!!!

* * *

I couldn't tell if it was daytime or nighttime. It all looked the same. None of it was worth living without Midna either. Here I was, a spirit, unable to do anything, ready to give my life for Midna, and she is dead.

_Whoever did this will wish they never existed. I don't care if I'm the hero or not. I will capture and torture these heartless beings. I will give them pain for every minute Midna and I were separate over the past 2 years... They will fear at the sound of my footsteps walking towards them. If I had a choice to kill Ganon or them, it would be them. Whoever they were, they better watch their backs…but what good will that do? Hehe. When I'm finished who says they will ever see the light of day again? Or in this case, the Light of Twilight._

I stood thinking this to myself as I held my sword in my hand. Its light shown throughout the graveyard. Midna's grave stood out. No matter how far I walked away, I always ended up at her grave again. I couldn't bear this anymore. I thought of all the times we could have had together…so close I had been to seeing her again…

"_Hero of Twilight…"_

I pointed the Master Sword towards my stomach.

_Kind of ironic how the sword of Evils Bane will be the one to kill the Hero who stops evil…_

"_Hero of Twilight…!"_

I got ready to fall on my sword. If the Goddesses decided to disallow Midna the right to live, then I would be denied the right to live too. I took a last breath and looked at Midna's grave.

"Midna…" I said my final word. I closed my eyes and prepared to meet death.

"_HERO OF TWILIGHT!!! ANSWER ME, OH MY GOSH, I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!! WHAT ARE YOU…A STUPID GORON?! ANSWER ME YOU RETARD!!!"_

My eyes popped open.

_What…the HELL WAS THAT?!_

I let the Master Sword fall from my chest. I turned around, expecting to see some slave of the Goddesses that they had sent to save me from death…and freedom from this pain of love. My eyes bugged open when I saw what I was staring at.

"...Zant" I pointed my sword at him. How was he alive?!

"Yes, it is me. I'm dead though. Just before Ganon died, he started to revive me. I broke our bond a moment too soon, as I was only revived to the point of being a spirit, just like you are now. As a spirit, you can see and hear me, when you otherwise couldn't."

_Zant changed. Whatever, screw him, everything would have been normal if it wasn't for him anyway._

"What do you want, you're the reason Midna broke the Mirror, she didn't want scum like you coming to the light world and trying to take over." I spat.

"Yes, but if you remember, it was because of me that she ever came to the Light World in the first place. Besides, I've spent the past 2 years thinking about my decisions. I am truly sorry for what I did. I'm damned to walk the earth as a spirit for all eternity, never eating, never drinking, and not even sleeping."

_He had a point about Midna coming to the Light World…talking to him won't get me anymore. He can't die more than he already is, so there is no point spending my time having to do with him at all._

"Would you stop whining about your personal problems to me?! I have no time for you." I said, and turned towards Midna's grave again.

"Hero, you are aware that my son, Ian, has taken over this realm, correct?" The spirit of Zant said.

"And again, you go on with your personal problems. Go find someone who will listen, scum. I have my own problems." I said. I started walking out of the grave yard.

"Hero-"

"STOP CALLING ME 'HERO', SLAVE OF DARKNESS!!" I yelled. I walked out of the Grave yard.

_If I was going to get rid of this scum Ian, Zant's own son, I must get things ready. Enough with thoughts of killing myself, the Goddesses always interrupt. I want this dirt dead._

I walked slowly back to the Mirror of Twilight.

Once again, I saw all the poor, helpless Twili bodies. I cringed in discuss at some of the Shadow Beasts picking at the flesh of the dead. That made me hate the one named Ian all the more.

I kept on walking, until I saw a body of a dead little girl. Her dad was lying next to her…headless.

An image popped in my head of the girl watching Ian kill her father, and cutting off his head, then coming towards her to finish her off too. I gritted my teeth. Rage rose in my chest.

_I wonder what Ian would think if he saw a Hylian Warrior, walking towards him in full Golden Hylian Armor. That would probably make him piss his pants…all the more fun for me. I can just imagine his blood flowing out of a gushing wound that I will cause with the Master Sword._

Once I got back to the Mirror, I stepped into the portal. I took one look at the Palace of Twilight, and decided to be on my way. I would be back soon, very, very soon. Not only would I have the Golden Armor, also known as the Magic Armor, but I would be a normal person again, not a spirit. I could inflict damage and harm upon this worthless waist of space named Ian.

I felt myself flow through the Mirror like water. My determination had caught up with me again. No longer would I be sad. I will convert everything into anger and rage. I will wipe Midna's Killer from existence, no matter what the cost.

* * *

CH4 will be up tonight!! R&R!!!!


	4. Raaage!

Hey guys!! I told you I would do 2 chapters today!! Hope you like this one. From here on, ALL the chapters slow down and go into more detail. This one is a bit gory and dark, but how else would you describe Link in rage? Anyway, hope you like it!! **YAY **Midna may be....nevermind, just read, I dont want to spoil it.

Disclamer: I dont own LoZ...dur dah durrrrr.....

Welcome IPityYou to the list of Complete Awesome people who review Pain of Twilight!! R&R!!!!

* * *

Once back at Ordon, I stopped by Ordona's spring. Ordona appeared with the ball of glowing light.

"What is it, O hero?" Ordona said slowly.

"There is something I must do, but at the moment, my Triforce has been exhausted of its power. Is there anything you can do to fix it?" I said, still choking back tears.

"Hero, your choices are coming from your anger. Relax and calm yourself, think clearly. Rushing to revenge will get you killed. I will help you, but you must promise me one thing in return."

_I really hate it how they always know what I am going to do…_

"What is it, Ordona?" I asked.

"You must promise me one thing…" Ordona said.

"Yes, I know, you just said that…what is it?" I said, a little bit annoyed.

"You must promise me one thing, O Hero." Ordona said again.

"_Yes, I know_! What do you want me to promise you??" I said a little bit more annoyed.

"You must pro-" Ordona started.

"_YES ORDONA. I MUST PROMISE YOU SOMETHING._ What do you want me to promise you?!" I said, very annoyed at this point.

"O Hero." Ordona started. I sighed, and hoped this was worth my time. "You must have patience O Hero. Rushing your decisions will get you killed. All is not as it appears. A new evil has risen, yes, but those who have appeared to pass on, will remain, while those who go to avenge them pass onto death. Be wary in your decision making, O Hero."

With that, Ordona disappeared.

_What does that mean? 'Those who have appeared to pass on will remain, while those who go to avenge them pass onto death.' It made no since. Guardian Spirits always talk in riddles. Time to get my…Oh crap…_

On my way out of the spring, Ilia popped into view. I was hoping I would never need to see Ilia again.

"Oh hey Link!!" She said.

"Hello, Ilia." I said with very much annoyance in my voice.

"Gosh Link, with that attitude and those close, you look like one of those Twilight freaks that attacked us! I'm glad they are all dead!" Ilia said.

"Ilia… _SHUT UP._" I said and walked off, pushing her out of the way, which made her trip over a rock and fall into the water. I laughed in my head.

_Serves her right, if she wasn't a girl, I would have drawn my sword on her._

I finished walking to my house. Once inside, I pulled out my Magic Armor. The Triforce emblem glowed on it as I picked it up. Once I finished putting the Armor on over my Twilight Clothing, I put my Twilight Cloak on. I grabbed the bow that Zelda had used when she shot Ganon. She had given it to me after I had defeated Ganon.

I also grabbed a more personal item. I took out the broken Fused Shadows. As soon as I set eyes on them, I fell to my knees and broke down. The tears came without mercy now. It felt like all the water in Lake Hylia was being pumped out my eyes.

I felt horrible too. I didn't feel the need to stop crying either, which was strange. Who would think? The Hero, crying harder than an average person ever would.

Back at the Mirror Chamber, the sobs started coming again.

_Not this time. This time I must hold myself together. I must kill this wretch who ruined my life._

I stepped past the Mirror and climbed the stairs to the top. I could remember Midna climbing them.

_She was right here, standing where I am now. I feel so close to her, yet she is so far away. How can I live life like this? Wouldn't it just be better to end it?_

Then a new voice came into my head.

_No! Why would you commit suicide? Go kill this 'Ian'. Who does he think he is, killing anyone the Hero of Twilight holds dear?! If that's not bad enough, he is the Son of Zant!! Kill him!!_

I felt rage inter me again. My Triforce shone brightly, thanks to Ordona. I walked out of Hyrule and back into Twilight.

A Shadow Beast saw me, and started running towards me. From this point, I let rage take complete control. I screamed, and charged it. My Triforce emblem on my Golden Armor shone brightly. My Twili cape flapped behind me. When the Beast saw what I was wearing, it was obvious he was surprised.

_I could imagine what he is thinking. 'Oh crap, the Hero who killed all my comrades is back, with the Master Sword, and the power of the Sols, with impenetrable armor, along with the Dark Interloper's clothing…they were the King of all the Twilight. I think I'm about to die…'_

I grinned and felt my rage pour out on the beast. By the time 20 seconds had passed, the beast's arms and legs were cut off, along with its head. Its body had about 5 or 6 large gouges, with black colored blood spewing everywhere. The dark colored blood was also gushing out of the cut up neck of the headless Shadow Beast.

The sight made me feel good. My rage took more and more control of me, but I let it, gladly.

More Shadow Beasts charged me. I grinned again. My enemy was coming to meet me. Bring it on.

My arms ached very badly. About 30 or 40 bodies of Shadow Beasts were scattered. There was black blood everywhere. I had blood on my face, and my cloak had bloodstains all over it. The Master Sword was completely black with blood, and my hands were too, up to my wrists.

Many of the Shadow Beasts were sprawled out with missing arms or legs. Some were headless, and some were cut open across their chests, so parts of their insides fell out freely, and splattered on the ground. Any other time, it would have made my stomach churn.

_But not now. When Ian realizes the one who singlehandedly killed his entire army is coming for him, he is going to piss his pants._

I stepped over the bodies. Many of them had been standing around the entrance to the Palace. I wondered why Ian would be in there, because I just had gone in there. He wasn't there earlier, why would he be there now?

_Forget it; if there is anything in there that even looks like it belongs to Ian, I'm going to kill it. _

I ran into the doors. Black blood had soaked into my boots, so as I ran, I left black footprints. Once in the door, I was charged by 3 or 4 Shadow Beasts. I killed them by shooting Zelda's light arrows into their necks. The effect that the Light Arrows had in the Twilight Realm was rather amusing, at least for the time being since I was so angry.

As soon as the Light Arrow came in contact with the skin of a Shadow Beast, it would blow up in a pool of light. It had a way of completely ripping the flesh off the Shadow Beasts. If I hit them right, one of their arms would blow off and fly across the room.

Seeing that happen just fueled my rage.

_They deserve it. Midna never deserved to die. These beasts were pieces in the game that took Midna's life. Every one of them deserves the cruelest death one could have._

I ran into the throne room, after easily beheading the guards. I expected it to be empty, as it was when I was here as a spirit, but on the throne, sat a fat, ugly looking Twili. He looked at me with surprise.

"Ah, look at your puny efforts. For whom are you doing this? What purpose do you have at all for being in the Twilight Realm??" He asked.

"I do this for my love, Midna, whom you killed in cold blood. Prepare to die, because you will have the worst death than even Ganon could come up with." I spat.

Fear shown in his eyes, but then curiosity replaced it. I felt my anger grow because of this.

"Ah, but I did not kill Midna. I wasn't even aware she was dead. Too bad for you. I guess I could have my guards dump her over the edge of the Palace, so she can splatter all over the ground, far below."

This sparked my rage.

_Wait, how would he get Midna's body?! She is buried…what? None of this makes since. All that makes since is that this Twili will feel pain…Right…Now!_

I charged him. With one sweep, I cut off one of his hands, and stabbed his leg. He howled in pain. His good hand grabbed his severed hand and he fell to the ground. He bent over to try to relieve the pain from his lag and hand at the same time.

_Good luck with that…_

I took out a knife, and pressed it deep into his shoulder. He howled with pain again. I could feel the knife grinding past bone.

"Tell me, why did you kill Midna?!" I yelled in his face, allowing my saliva to spray on his face as well.

"I...didn't kill…Midna…" he said between howels.

I pressed the knife deeper.

"My…Father, Zant…told me you would come…how you like did…my little trick there…? You really thought…she was dead….didn't you…? I probably should…have killed her earlier…."

"What _ARE _you talking about?? Are these your final words?" I yelled.

"I'm saying…I fooled you worse than…than you think…please…make the pain stop…."

"Finish what you're saying then!" I continued to yell.

"I dug…the grave…when I heard you would be coming…the grave you saw was….empty…" He finished.

Rage took over again. I dug the knife even deeper into his shoulder, until I could feel his bone chipping as I wiggled the knife around. I pulled it out and stabbed his same shoulder from the top. I could hear the bone crack. Ian yelled out with pain.

"Die now." I said. I pulled the knife back up and stabbed him in the chest. From there, I took out my sword and drove it into his neck very slowly, to cause the most pain. He howled until my sword blocked his air tube, then he just made gurgling noises.

I pulled my sword and knife out. I fell backwards, on my back.

_Empty grave…No, he was lying, trying to get me to spare him. _

As usual, when I didn't know what to think, another voice popped into my head.

_Why don't you want the grave to be empty?! That would mean Midna has a chance of being alive you fool!! _

I suddenly felt foolish, because I had let rage take over. Hope filled me again, but then it left as soon as the first voice came back.

_He was just trying to trick you into letting him survive!! Why would you ever believe him anyway!?_

I didn't know what to think. I decided to do what I do best. I charged through the throne room doors and searched the palace for remaining Shadow Beasts. I had to clear my mind, and taking my remaining anger out was the perfect way to do it.

* * *

YAY!! **THERE IS HOPE FOR MIDNA!!** But wait?! What happens in the next chapter? Will Link find Midna...or will he find out that she is dead?!

Just a note, I wont bring back everyone and make the story all lovie dovie like every other story on FanFiction (Not yet. Later, I promise, but will it be with Midna or not? Remember, Zelda is single and I do have a ZeLink side of me...) But dont worry, there is still hope for Midna...im just not mentioning how much hope =D

Guess what?! Im working on CH5 right now. What would happen if I got CH5 up tonight too?? Its only 11:00Pm and I have testing tomorrow, no worries!! *cough* Aw heck, screw testing, its easy. CH5 HERE I COME!!

P.S. I could be reserving Midna for myself as my GF... No, im kidding...but I wish.... *stairs off into distance* ... *looks back at a growing number of stares from a large group of people* Oh..yes..hmm..yea..ok...yes?

R&R!!!


	5. All Hope Lost

If this chapter makes you cry, continue reading, because the next one will make you jump for joy!! Or will it? Anyway, Hope you enjoy. I told you I would get CH5 up tonight!! Took me 45 minutes exactly too. As much as I want to keep writing CH6 tonight, I am really tired. Ill have CH6 up sooon!! I hate leaving you all with a cliffy, but im too tired to do any more tonight. Remember, if you READ and REVIEW, I will update faster than I have been. (I've been doing 2-3 chapters a day too.) Want more? Review more!! heck, Review more than once!! Review every chapter!! Review lots!! More reviews = shorter update times!! =D

Disclamer: Dont own Zelda ya ya ya

R&R!!

* * *

Bodies were like carpet in the hallways. Most of them had already been here, slain by Shadow Beasts, but the rest were from the Shadow Beasts themselves. I walked slowly down the hall still wondering what Ian had meant before I killed him. I also still wondered what Ordona had meant.

_If Midna was alive, were would she be?_

A dumb idea came to mind.

_Well duh Link, you're so stupid. The dungeon, retard!!_

Part of me wanted to ignore the dungeon and go look somewhere else just to show that voice wrong, but what harm would searching the dungeon do? None at all. I started walking towards the dungeon. I got lost several times, because I had no idea where the dungeon was. I heard voices to my right, when I passed a door.

"…_Is she safe?" _One voice said.

"_No, defiantly not. They will probably kill her…and there is nothing we can do to help. We are locked in here, so stop talking and keep searching for a way out!" _The other voice said.

I chuckled at the surprise they would give me…a bloody man dressed in Golden Armor and Interloper garments…if I broke the door in and helped them out. I decided to do it, just to help me get myself off the growing question in my mind.

_Is Midna alive?_

I felt no emotion at this moment, because I restricted my mind from thinking as a person, all I let it do was think out of rage. It helped me to keep my weeping under control. I walked up to the door, and knocked.

"_Who is there?" _A voice asked.

"The Sacred Beast" I replied, with a smile.

_Well, it wasn't a lie, but they probably would think it was._

"_Oh my…help us out!!" _It responded.

_Wow, they believe me? Someone needs a brain…_

I knocked the door in with my foot. As soon as they saw my sword, with the Sols power, and my Twili cloak, they immediately bowed. I raised one eyebrow.

"Why are you bowing to me?" I asked.

"You said you were the sacred beast. One of the prophecies said that the Sacred Beast would rescue us a second time in the shape of a Hylian. You are the same one who rescued us the first time correct?" The Twili said.

"Yes, but why are you bowing to me?" I asked.

"One of the prophecies said that the Sacred Beast would become King, and he would wear the robes of the first Kings of Twilight. You are wearing those robes now, are you not?" Before I could answer, she continued.

"Then the prophecy was speaking about you, my King." She said, and bowed again.

_Oh brother, a bunch of lunatics. How would I ever become King of Twilight?_

That same other voice hit me, then and there.

_Midna…_

_Shut up, Midna is dead, don't make him cry again._

_I am him, you retard._

_So am I, you idiot!_

_Then why are you contradicting myself?_

_I'm contradicting yourself, and you're contradicting me which am really him, so technically you're contradicting yourself if you are really Link._

_Well I am Link._

_**NO, I AM LINK, SHUT UP, YOUR GIVING ME A HEADACH!**_

_Ok!! Sorry!!_

All I could think of was, 'wow, that was weird.'

"Were exactly is the Palace Dungeon?" I asked the 2 Twili girls that were stuck in the room.

"Down this hallway." She said and pointed through a door.

"Thank you." I said and started that way.

"You're welcome, my King!"

I rolled my eyes and walked down the hallway. I could hear voices ahead. One of them sounded weak.

_This lunatic Ian probably put people in the dungeon and forgot about them. Good thing he is dead._

I walked down the hall, until the voices came through another door on my left. I opened it and walked in. A small lantern was hanging on the wall to my left. The light from it shown a cell with what looked like a Twili girl my age, with a large, well built Twili standing in the corner with a spear aimed at her.

"Look who has come to visit! Link, the Hero, himself!" The man said.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Why, I'm surprised you don't know!! I am Ian, son of Zant! I'm sure you have met my decoy? We were waiting for you! It seems we did our job well. This is the final task, which will break you more than anything. Our Final Revenge for killing my Father, Zant." The man said.

I was pondering what he meant by 'Final Revenge' and how anything would break me more. As I thought this, he flung the blanket off the Twili girl in the middle of the cell. What I saw was a bloody shape of Midna. Almost lifeless. Her hands and feet were bound, and she had a gag on her mouth. Her eyes searched the room in fear, and then they spotted me.

I could tell she was trying to say something, but I couldn't see what. I was completely frozen. Ian had his arm outstretched to me, and I could feel my power fading. I looked at my Triforce…

_No, not again…Please Goddesses NO!!_

My Triforce faded once again and I could feel myself turning into a good-for-nothing spirit. Midna's eyes lost all hope when her sight of me was gone. She didn't seem to understand I had just been transformed into a spirit.

Ian walked over to the half dead Midna and cut her gag.

"…Link…" Midna choked. "…Link, come back…I…Link…I…" Just before she could finish, Ian lunged the spear into Midna's gut. Midna's eyes shot open in pain. I screamed her name as loud as I could, but nobody could hear me since I was a spirit, and I still couldn't move.

"Hahaha. I told you, the Final Revenge would break you. Link, the hero that failed."

"I WILL KILL YOU!!" I shouted. Ian created a portal and warped to Goddesses knows where.

I looked down at Midna. I could move now, and I fell to my knees. I let tears roll down my cheeks. There was nothing I could do… I was too late… Midna was….I couldn't bring myself to say it.

_Wait, there is still one thing I can do…No, I don't have enough power. Ian did this to me on purpose, to let me stay here in a living hell until I died, always knowing I was just a little bit late to saving Midna's life…_

My head fell to my hands again and the tears flowed. So…close…

* * *

I know many of you are ready to kill me about now. Just keep reading. I already have done wayyyyy to much foreshadowing, and given waaaayyyy to many hints. Keep reading, or review so you can have the next chapter up! =D Review!!! =DDDDD


	6. Thickening Plot

Hey, I just updated this chapter. It had quite a few mistakes that Gargravarr cought. Thanks man! Another thanks to IPityYou for updating her story, My Life as an Evil Overlord. I cant say the same about Twilight Commando cuz he is too lazy to write a few hundred chapter fanfic... xD (He also stole all my cookies). But dont worry, cuz I stole them back, but then Gargravarr stole them from me. He claimes Midna stole them from him, and Midna claims IPityYou stole the rest from Midna. IPityYou said she doesnt have them. I blame whoever Midna wants me to blame cuz Midna is awesome.

* * *

I screamed out in pain and agony. _Nothing is worse than this. I was too late. Seconds too late. I could have saved her. I was so close…_

I yelled out, cursing the Goddesses for what they allowed to happen. I lay on the floor, tears pouring out, and my voice echoing in my ears as I screamed in sorrow. I continued like this until I felt my voice become hoarse. My tears no longer came; instead, I started to sweat blood. There is no name for the torment I was in.

In my grief, I felt my hand reach towards Midna's dead body. When I touched her hand, which was near the cell bars, it felt cold and lifeless. I squeezed it as hard as I could, in any attempt to bring her back, or wake up from this nightmare. Nothing worked; instead, I continued to lie on the floor, sprawled out on my back, screaming in agony. As a spirit, nobody would be able to hear or see me. Somehow, this made my pain worse.

At that moment, I made a final decision in my mind. Life was not worth living. The Triforce of Courage that I bore meant nothing at all; it was just a useless birthmark that marked my life as a hopeless one.

_I would give anything to save Midna. I don't care if it ended my life, please Goddesses, just help the one you chose as hero…_

I felt heat from the Master Sword radiate off of where it laid. The heat warmed my face and dried the tears onto my face. I grabbed it, thinking that this would be my last moments alive. I prepared to meet death, but as soon as my fingers curled around the sword, heat poured into my body.

My body shook in pain as the light glowing from the Sol's power in the Master Sword travelled up my arm. I gasped when I saw that it continued through my body and exited out my left hand, which was still holding Midna. I shook violently with pain as my body acted as a conductor for pure energy.

I shut my eyes; the pain was unbearable.

_I just wish I would die. There is no use living anymore. Midna…left. I am just being tortured by the Goddesses for even thinking I would get love from Midna._

Suddenly, the pain stopped. I opened my eyes. The Master Sword had returned to its original color, no light from the Sols glowed on it anymore. I looked down at my body. A soft layer of smoke rose from my chest and arms. I let out slow, steady breaths to relieve the burning in my hands.

I looked over where I held Midna's cold hand. Her lifeless body glowed with the power of the Sols. I immediately stood up and called her name.

"Midna!"

No response. She just lay there on the ground, glowing as my sword had earlier. I went back to my weeping. My eyes still burned from crying so long. I shut them, to keep myself from starting again. I heard a humming noise to my right. My eyes shot open to Midna's cell.

It was empty.

_She Disappeared? So, killing her wasn't enough? Ian had to take her body from under my nose to make the pain worse? _

_

* * *

_

Ian stared in shock at me. Since I was his second in command, I was usually the one to be reprimanded for things I didn't do.

"What do you mean, her body just disappeared, Fran? You mean you let the hero take her body so she could be revived?" Ian screamed.

"No sir, she just…disappeared. The hero seemed even more in suffering when this happened. I don't think he did it." I said, careful not to tip Ian over the edge.

"You do know that our goal is to put the hero into despair, then take over the light world when he is in too much anguish to even think about helping Hyrule, correct?" Ian said.

"Yes sir, I know, but what if he kills himself? He is probably ready too, but he couldn't even if he tried, since he was in his spirit form after you drained his magic." I said.

"One would have thought the decoy grave we dug was enough to hurt the hero... This man is different. Not even killing Midna in front of his eyes will throw him into the despair he needs. We can use the disappearance of Midna's body to our advantage. Gather the Shadow Beasts that haven't been slaughtered, and send them into the Light Realm to bring Zelda a message. I want her to know that when we attack, the hero will not be there to help. Then our father's original plan will be complete. After that, no more decoys, no more ruses, just infinite power to do whatever I wish."

With that, Ian walked away and I just stood there for a few more moments.

_This isn't right; we already caused him so much pain. We don't even know what has become of Midna's body, and we still plan to use it against him. This isn't right…_ I thought as I walked off towards the barracks. Ian was probably headed back to the castle to investigate what happened to Midna.

* * *

I woke up underwater. Strange, I could breathe. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach as I leaned forwards.

_Where am I? Where is Link! Is he OK? Am I dead? Link almost saved me, then he disappeared, am I dreaming?_

"_You are in my spring, young one."_

_What? Am I hearing things? _

"_All you are hearing is me, young one."_

_Where exactly am I? How come I am underwater?_

"_You are with me, Lanayru, here in my spring. You were teleported here, by magic I have never seen before, except in the Master Sword itself. You tell me, what DID happen, O Twilight Princess?"_

_I don't exactly remember, I remember Link running towards me, and then I felt something stab into my gut, and then I woke up here._

"_You must seek the Hero, young one. I foresee pain and agony already coming upon him. He believes you have perished, as do your enemies. If you do not go to him, before the next sunset in Hyrule, then hope will be lost for the hero, and he will be no more."_

_What do you mean?_

"_He thinks you are dead. He believes life is not worth living if you are not there to share it with him."_

I blushed at this. I wished I had known sooner.

"_Good luck on your journey, young one."_ With that, I felt myself float to the surface of the water, and I felt fresh air fill my lungs. Lanayru's spring was the same as ever, except outside the cave was growing dark.

_It must be night time. Ok, roughly 24 hours until the next Hylian Sunset. I have got to find Link before then. I remember him being in the Twilight Realm…I must travel there._

_

* * *

_

Yay I updated this chapter. Now on to CH7! You guys wont ever...EVER guess whats going to happen next!_  
_


	7. The Hermit's Savior

I'm dissapointed on how short I made this one. I hope you like it, even though it is my shortest chapter, only at 864 words. But dont worry, the next one, I will make nice and long for you all. Anyway, I hope you like where this chapter is going. If you couldn't figure it out from the CH title, Agar is the 'Hermit' from chapter one. It says it in CH1 too, so pay attention to small facts. You never know when they will come up and bite you in the butt. BTW, Twilight Commando was the one with my cookies. Gargravarr tried to get them, but IPityYou stole them first. To put an end to all this, Midna stole them and ate them all. I was planning on giving them all to Midna in the first place, but whatever. *Glares at Twilight Commando, Gargravarr, and IPityYou for stealing Midna's present*

Disclaimer; Well, bet u cant guess!! I dont own Zelda characters, or Nintendo, or anything else. How obvious is that?! ---completely obvious disclaimer so I don't get in trouble for not stating the obvious about the non obvious in the obvious place to state the obvious disclaimer about the obvious topic. *Tongue Twister!! Say that 15 times fast and then leave a Review saying you did it!! =3 *

Here ya go! R&R!!

* * *

I ran through the desert as hard as I could. The sand blowing around me stung, but I had to keep moving. I had to get to Link before the next sunset, otherwise something would happen. Lanayru never said what would happen, because all he knows is that it's not good.

_Strange, that sounds like metal hitting metal up ahead. Hopefully the Bulbins aren't in the desert anymore. _

I continued to run until I absolutely had to take a break. Sunrise was in a few hours, and I had to get to Link before that.

As I reached the top of the stairs, I was about to collapse. I was finally in the Mirror Chamber. What I saw there was a little disturbing.

Five large Shadow Beasts were surrounding a figure, while another one was holding it onto the ground. I decided to distract them so the figure on the ground could escape. I picked up a small rock, and threw it at the closest Shadow Beasts, and yelled "Hey, over here!!"

The Shadow Beast looked at me, and then it went back to standing around the figure. I decided something different.

"Hey, Listen!! Hey, Yea you!! Hey Listen!! Hey!! Hey Listen!!" That definitely got their attention! Every single beast charged me with full force. I quickly ran down the stairs, and jumped the last few steps. I spotted a large crate, and ran over to it.

_Perfect!_

I quickly ran around behind it, as the Shadow Beasts ran past.

_And not a moment too soon!_

I made sure they were gone before I walked back up the stairs. If I wasn't exhausted from travelling before, I was exhausted from travelling AND distracting Shadow Beasts now.

The Figure still lay on the ground. It was a man, with shining armor on.

_Link?! No, it couldn't be. Who is it?_

I ran over to his side. He was wearing black colored armor with twilight markings on the breastplate. He had a black cloak and a sword at his side.

_All of his equipment is Twili…how did he get it all? He defiantly isn't a Twili!_

I eased off his helmet.

The man had a short beard and no hair on his head.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Why were you being held down by six Shadow Beasts?" I asked loudly.

Rescuing someone just to interrogate them wasn't my style, but I needed to know why he was here. Maybe he knew were Link was.

"I…am Agar." The man said quietly, trying to regain full consciousness and breath.

"Just, Agar?" I asked.

"Agar…the sixth." The man said.

I gasped. This man was a descendant of Agar I. Agar I was a good friend of the Dark Interlopers.

"What are you doing here?!" I said as I pulled him to his feet.

"I am searching for a friend of mine…He was my student, but he said he needed to find someone very important to him. He said she was in the Twilight Realm and had destroyed the Mirror, so I instructed him in the use of magic in the hopes it would be enough. Before I taught him how to repair the Mirror, my student almost tried to kill himself. My guess is he had very deep feelings for the one that left him behind. If I ever met that person that left my student behind, I would have beaten some sense into her." Agar said.

Curiosity got the better of me. "Who was your student?"

"Why, believe it or not, it was Link, the Hero of Twilight." He said.

My stomach churned. _He almost killed himself?! _I felt guilt flood through my body. _What had I done?! I had to get to Link! This man, Agar, was searching for him too. Maybe he could help me._

"I…am a friend of Link's." I didn't want to tell him too much, given what he had threatened to do to the one who had hurt Link. "I am searching for Link too. I believe he is in the Twilight Realm."

"You look like a Twili. Could you possibly know who Link was searching for? Even though I resent her for what she did to him, I would really like to help him find her. That's why I came." Agar said.

"Well, the reason I came, is because I think Link is in danger." I said. I continued to tell him everything that had happened to me, leaving out important points that hinted I was the one Link was looking for. I didn't tell him that I was the soon-to-be Queen of Twilight. All I told him about myself was my name. I related to him the events that had brought me back to the Light Realm and how I feared for Link now that I was here.

"Well, Midna, we better go find Link then. Come, if he is in danger, we might not have much time. I think I know exactly what has happened to him."

With that, we headed through the Mirror of Twilight, and into the Twilight Realm.

* * *

I was thinking about putting "What will happen next!?" Along with a bunch of questions here, but why should I do that? It annoyes me to no end when people do that. Why is the author, who knows all the answers, asking the reader, who knows next to nothing?! Makes no since. Lol.

R&R!!!


	8. The Search

IM VERY SORRY that it took so long to update. CH9 will be up either tonight or tomorrow. Enjoy!!

Thanks to: IPityYou, Gargravarr, and TwilightCommando

* * *

When my vision cleared, we were standing in a pool of blood. Agar just stood there, gaping. Shadow Beasts littered the ground. Their blood was everywhere. It came up to our ankles and sloshed as we walked through it.

"HOLY ****!" Agar said as we looked around.

After a few minutes of gaping, I finally spoke.

"Were do you think he is?" I asked.

"Where was he when you saw him last?" Agar answered.

"The dungeon."

"Then let us go." Agar finished.

There was no more conversation the whole way to the castle. Once we got inside, I felt my stomach knot up. More Shadow Beasts lay about. The floor was in the same condition as the ground outside. We tried to stay on the higher floor as we walked down the halls. I finally came to the dungeon door.

"In here." I said quietly.

Agar walked in first, with me at his heels. We walked down the stone stairs, and down the hall. We turned into my cell. It was completely empty, but the Master Sword lay on the floor. There was no Link. I felt tears coming to my eyes as a picked up the Master Sword. It was cold, with no warmth in it at all. It was no longer glowing either. It felt like stone.

Agar stared in wonder.

"Legend says that when the Hero who wields the Master Sword dies by a sword, the Master Sword will fade." Agar said, looking as if he was reciting something.

"Link isn't here…" I said, and felt a teardrop roll down my cheek. "…not...here…" I fell to my knees. I blinked my eyes and tried to calm myself. Still holding the Master Sword, I stood up and we left the room. Still holding back tears, we walked back to the Mirror of Twilight.

_Link is gone… _

I felt myself being sucked into the Mirror. Once back in the Mirror Chamber, I collapsed on my knees again. This time the tears flowed. Agar tried to comfort me, but had no luck. Agar just sat down and stared at the ground.

"I would say, I know how you feel, but honestly, I don't. I wish to comfort you but I do not know how," Agar said, breaking the silence.

Between sobs I nodded at him. Agar was probably a very good friend of Link's. He knew he couldn't comfort me, and he was straightforward about it. He didn't just try to pretend. In being straightforward, he actually calmed me a little bit too.

Before I could speak, a large group of Hyrule Guards ran into the Mirror Chamber. I was about to ask them if they had seen Link, but before either me or Agar could open our mouths, they tackled us to the ground and gagged us. They bound our hands and feet, and put blindfolds around our eyes. I felt something hard hit the back of my head, and my vision faded to black.

* * *

"Midna…_Miiiiiiidna"_

I opened my eyes partially. My head hurt very badly.

"_Miiiiiidnaaaaaaa" _

I turned my head towards the voice. Apparently I was in a cell again. Agar was whispering my name in the cell next to me. I let out a soft groan to tell him I was awake.

"Midna…why were we captured? I thought you and the Queen of Hyrule were friends-" Agar started, but got cut off when a guard entered the dungeon.

"By order of Queen Zelda, you two will be put to death the day after tomorrow. Until then, you will be held here. You will not be served any food or water." He said then looked at me. "Any questions, slime?"

"What time is it?" I asked. I had to find Link before the next sunset. Lanayru said something bad would happen if I didn't.

"It's about diner time right now, which means I need to go." He said, kicking at me through the cell bars as we walked off.

"Agar…do you know who Lanayru is?" I asked.

"Yes, I read about him in my studies, which is mostly what I do."

"He told me I had to find Link before the next sunset, and that was this morning. He said if I didn't find Link, something terrible would happen. We have to get out of here." I said urgently.

"I'm already a step ahead of you, Midna." He said, walking up to my cell.

"How did you-" I started.

"You have magic too, you should know…" He said before he broke the lock on my cell door with a small blast of magic. He pulled me to my feet and we ran down the hall. The guard was ahead of us, but before he could take another step, Agar stabbed him in the back with a short knife that he pulled from his boot. The guards had taken all our weapons and…

_THE MASTER SWORD!_

I had taken the Master Sword with me and I had it in my hand as we came back through the Mirror of Twilight. It had seemed that Agar had already remembered this, because he was asking the guard about it, since the guard was cursing at us.

"Where is her sword?!" He whispered loudly.

"Heh…puny maggots…you will never get…to the armory…even if you did…you would be no match for…Queen…Zelda…heh…" He said between grunts. After he finished, his head fell and he died. Agar pulled the knife out of him.

"Quick, Midna, to the armory!" Agar said. We ran down the halls, until we saw another guard. He was heavily equipped.

"I got this…" I said. I grabbed a rock, and threw it down the hall, across from the guard. The guard grunted and started walking towards the noise. With this brief distraction, Agar and I snuck into the door he was guarding. Once inside, we looked around. It appeared to be a janitorial room.

"Agar, follow me!" I said, and I climbed up into a hole that was in the ceiling. Most buildings didn't have secret exits for fire purposes, but ever since they rebuilt Hyrule castle, they appeared to have put some in. I knew that they connected to the sewers, so I had just found a way back into the castle, from the sewers.

We crawled slowly through the small space. There was a light coming up ahead, and we stopped when we got there. There was a small crack in the stone, and I pressed my ear against it to listen.

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY ESCAPED?!" _A voice said.

"_Yes, my queen, they just disappeared. The guard who was there is dead. Stabbed in the back. The locks are broken on their cells too; they have burnt marks on the inner pieces."_

"_WELL FIND THEM!!" _

"_Yes, my Queen."_

_YES MY QUEEN?! _

My suspicion had been building ever since Hyrule guards took us into captivity, but I didn't want to think Zelda was the culprit behind this. The guard in the dungeon, I thought, was bluffing to. I didn't want to believe that Zelda was our enemy, but after that? Something had to be up.

We continued down the shaft, until another light shone ahead.

_YES!!_

We were right above the armory. There were no guards in there either. This seemed a bit too convenient. I took the chance anyway and motioned for Agar to stay in the shaft. I dropped to the floor and looked around. The Master Sword, still looking grey, and not its usual color, was hanging on the wall. I walked up to it, picked it up, grabbed our other gear, and turned to leave.

I half expected someone to be there in front of me when I turned; it wouldn't have surprised me if Zelda herself stood there. The only one there though, was a small puppy. It barked at me once, and then ran off. I let out a laugh as I climbed back into the tunnel.

_Too easy…_

We continued climbing through the tunnels until we found an exit, right into the sewers. I remembered my time in the sewers with Link…

_Link…where are you…_

The first place to start was either Link's house, or in one of Hyrule's fields. Link and I used to spend nights there. One memory flooded my head.

_The day was hot, but the night was freezing. We sat next to Epona with a small fire. _

"_Midna, are you hungry?" Link asked._

"_Not really, but I am cold." I said. _

"_Well, I'm starving. Let's eat." Link said. He grabbed a small bowl and handed it to me after filling it up with soup. He took a small bowl for himself and did the same._

"_Mmm this is good." I said as I took my first bite. "Maybe I was hungry…"_

"_Mmhmm." Link said as he ate his food. _

_Once we finished, I gave a yawn. _

"_Hey Midna, hand me that blanket over there." He said to me._

_I grabbed the blanket and walked towards Link. I tripped over a rock and I fell onto Link's lap. Link started laughing and gave me a big hug._

"_Thank you Midna." He said taking the blanket from me. _

_I looked up into his eyes. "You owe me now, Link. I get the blanket." I said with a grin on my face._

"_No!! My blanket." He said. _

"_Well I suppose we can both…you know…share it?" I said, probably a little too straightforward. He would never agree…_

"_Ok sure, just don't push me out." Link said with a laugh. I jumped with surprise and crawled under Link's arm. Link pulled me close. My heart pounded. I wondered if he knew that I loved him. _

_He probably thought that I was just a Twili Creature and this was my normal form…He couldn't possibly love me…GAH what am I thinking?_

_I focused on getting sleep. Once Link was asleep, I reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips. He stirred a bit in his sleep, but I quickly went back to pretending to sleep under his arm. He shuffled around for a minute, then pulled me tight and went back to sleep._

That was close…but it was fun!

_I just hoped we could spend the night like this more often, sharing the blanket and cuddling._

The image faded from my head. I wondered why I remembered that so clearly…maybe it was my love for Link, or maybe it was the fact that he still loved me.

"Hey Agar, the only two places Link would have gone were his house, which you can't miss, because its right in front of Ordon…and another…more personal spot…at least for me. You go to his house; I'll go to the other spot." I said.

"Ok, be careful. If Link isn't there, let's say we will meet near the entrance of Castle Town one hour before sundown. We have to find Link!" Agar said, and ran out of the sewers towards Link's house.

I walked out slowly. I was reluctant to go back to the spot where we spent the night together, probably because there was a chance of me never seeing Link again.

I had to go anyway. If Link was there, I had to tell him what Lanayru said. We would probably end up going to Lanayru's spring to figure out how to combat this evil that was yet to come.

I just hoped Link would be there. If he wasn't, I hoped Agar would find him…otherwise we would be in serious trouble.

* * *

R&R!! Hoped u liked it!


	9. The Search Continues

**Hey guys. Im sorry for updating this so late. It will be updated more often, hopefully. If not, please send me a message reminding me to update and I'll get right on it. This one took forever because I forgot about it, because I was so busy. Then I wrote it (With a very...lets just say...freaky, bad, horrible...weird plot.) Dont ask why. Gargravarr knows what I'm talkin about o_O**

**Anyway, please say thanks to Gargravarr for Beta Reading and fixing all my horrible spelling and plot errors (and weird plot ideas o_O) Anyway, I'm reading another Fanfic right now off of Command and Conquer 3 Tiberium Wars. Its pretty darn good. **

To go along with all ^those^ updates up there, Gargravarr has updated his story "Heroes of Time". 

**Go read it here:** fanfiction**(DOT)**com/s/5544226/1/The_Legend_of_Link_Heroes_of_Time

IPityYou also put up CH15 of "My Life as an Evil Overlord". 

**Go read it here:** fanfiction**(DOT)**com/s/5700081/1/My_Life_as_an_Evil_Overlord

**I know these updates are probably a bit late, but I haven't been on much, so just bear with me, and make sure you review their stories too. :)**

* * *

I ran through the fields. Agar was going to Link's house, and it was my job to look for Link in the fields of Hyrule. If Link was out here, he would probably be in a spot we used during our time together, after all, he probably thought I was dead. Now that I knew he loved me, he would probably go to the same spot I would have gone to. It was in the field just north of Ordon, under a small Oak. It was a nice, shady spot where we spent the night two years ago.

I just hoped he was there. On my way there, I would look through the fields that I passed. We came out of the west entrance to Castle Town, after exiting the sewers that lead to the Castle. From there, I ran to the fields, toward the spot I thought Link would be at.

I got tired of running, and slowed to a walk. We had about four hours of daylight left. That meant in three, I had to meet Agar near the Southern entrance to Castle Town. I had to hurry, it would take two days at the least to search through Hyrule Field, and I had a little less than four hours.

Worry began to set in when I actually thought what happened over.

_Why were we looking for him when he just disappeared in front of my eyes? And that was in the Twilight Realm. Why were we looking here? We don't have time to look anywhere else if he isn't here._

Then another voice always overtook that one, probably a remnant of Zelda's Wisdom from when we shared souls.

_Because where else would he go? He wouldn't stay in the Twilight Realm._

After a long time of arguing, my head cleared and I focused on the one task of finding Link. I walked through the fields, still tired from running. I still wondered what happened to Zelda. Was she really our enemy? A day before, she was our friend. Maybe somebody had attacked Hyrule and pretended to be Zelda so she would get blamed? No, that is a totally stupid idea.

I just hoped we could find Link and set all back to normal, with or without Zelda being a friend.

* * *

Midna had given me the task of searching Link's house and Ordon for Link. I had only ever been in Hyrule once before, when my father and I had gotten banished because my father had used shadow magic. My family line was a mess, but I intended to fix that. My ancestors had helped the Dark Interlopers, and befriended them. From then on, magic and customs had been pasted down from generation to generation.

In fact, the armor I wore now, along with the tunic I had given Link, had belonged to the Interlopers before they got banished. My ancestors had also inadvertently helped Ganondorf rise to power. My father's main goal was to clear our family name of all crimes and befriend the Hero and Hyrule again. Ever since my father's death, that had been my goal too.

We were outcasts, for what we did in the past. In finding, and helping, Link, I hoped to clear our family name. Link was the only one who understood my past. The facts were probably written down in some law book or something, but that was beside the point.

After asking for directions, I finally found a sign that said 'ORDON VILLAGE' with a path that looked like it had been taken care of and cut regularly. I followed the path until I came to a small hut. There was a plump looking man in front of it, sitting next to a fire and poking at it with a stick.

"Howdy man. Wanna buy some lantern oil?" He asked as he saw me.

"No, I would like it very much if you pointed me towards Ordon Village, though." I said.

"Straight ahead man." He replied, and then went back to poking the fire.

"Thank you…uh…man." I said and continued following the path.

As I came up to another rugged looking house, I read the sign in front of it. 'LINK'S HOUSE'

_Oh good, not too hard to find. _

I climbed up the ladder, and opened the door. I walked inside and looked around. The house was put together nicely, but it was a little bit dusty, probably because Link hadn't been there for a couple of years. At my feet was a bunch of letters, probably dropped through the door by the mailman. They were all closed, except for one or two. I was a very curious guy, but that didn't mean I could butt into people's mail…but wait, one of the letters was addressed to Link by the 'Princess'. I knew that Hyrule had a queen now, and no princess, so this was probably an older letter from before her coronation.

_Why was she sending Link letters? I thought she wanted to kill us, and if she wants us dead or at least captured, what would she want with Link? Aw heck man, should I really look through Link's mail and all? Well…nobody is here…and…um…I better make sure it's…uh…safe…_

I picked down and grabbed the letter that said it was from the princess. I carefully opened it, just to make sure I would be able to close it again, so it would look like it had never been opened. I started reading, but was quite surprised.

'_I am glad that Hyrule is back to normal. Nothing would be the same if you weren't here. I recently heard that you will be traveling to a far off country. I'm sorry that Midna left you to go back and rule the Twilight Realm; she must have been a good friend. Maybe you could, come to dinner tonight before you leave. Maybe we can get to know each other better. Just think, maybe we could even go on a date. I hope you can. We would have a lot of fun! _

_Love you always, _

_Zelda_

I stood with my hand to my chin, deep in thought. I was no genius, but I still could point out the obvious. First off, the letter talked about Midna. If my friend, Midna was the same Midna from the letter, she was the Ruler of the Twilight Realm. Link talked about his true love, the Ruler of the Twilight Realm, but he never gave her a name. Now I had both a name, and a face…and it took me this long to realize…

That led me to the second thought.

If the Zelda who wrote this letter was the same Zelda that was queen now, something serious must have happened, because she wanted to be 'more than friends' with Link earlier, but now she tried to kill both me and Midna, or at least put us in a cell, probably without any food, water, or light. For me, that was as good as dead, but nobody would ever contain me…

The letter was all too much to take in, especially Zelda's 'proposition'. I was glad Link found me before he read this; I was pretty sure Link would have been happy he left too. I sat on the chair next to Link's door and let out a long sigh.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and threw me off the chair. In the doorway was a very fat man that looked like an overweight fat man and the other man was a bit skinnier, but he had a sword. The blade was in good condition, but it didn't seem to be well-made. My sword would probably shatter it.

The fat man grunted when he saw I wasn't afraid, but I just smiled back as I rose to my feet.

"First off, why are you smiling? And why are you in Link's house, you thief." The fat man said.

"Well, I'm smiling because…" I pulled out my long sword. It was passed down from the Interlopers, and was completely black. It had a white Triforce emblem above the handle just like the Master Sword. It was rumored that it was made out of the same material as the Mirror of Twilight, and was probably very intimidating to look at. Both men just stood there with wide eyes. I smiled again and put my sword away. "I am also looking for Link, he is a good friend of mine, and, as you can tell, he is not here. Do you know where he is?" I said.

They looked scared, both looking at the sword at my side, but calmed when I mentioned I was looking for Link.

"Yea…uh…he just left…we saw him go into his house, and come out with a sword. I guess he didn't want to use that special one he got, or something. I don't know where he went after that." The smaller man with the sword said. "By the way, I am Rusl, and this is Bo, Mayor of Ordon Village." He said motioning to the big man.

"Nice to meet you, I am Link's good friend, Agar." I said.

_Link was here? _

"I saw him leave towards Hyrule Field. I didn't see which way he went after that" Bo said.

With that, I dashed out the door and ran towards the field. I had to find him. If I couldn't, I hoped Midna could.

* * *

**Guys! Guess what! Chapter 10 was finished...but...my computer crashed, and I got everything back EXCEPT chapter 10. That means I have to re-write it... Anyway, R&R so I can have some inspiration to write the whole chapter again xD**


	10. A Moment Too Late

And here it is! Chapter 10! Finally! I finally got around to writing it. I hope you enjoy. This will hopefully hold you until chapter 11. If you cant figure it out, everything for a while will only be in Agar's POV.

* * *

I ran to the entrance of Ordon. If Link was just here, he probably couldn't have gotten far. That is, unless he was on a horse, in which case I would never catch him anyway. I ran as hard as I could, until I stepped onto Hyrule Field. I toppled over and attempted to catch my breath. I looked up, just to observe somebody walking away, about a mile down the road.

_Aw damn. That's quite a distance. But if that is Link, I have no alternative but to run more._

I pushed myself up and sprinted towards the figure that I assumed was Link. A few minutes later, I reached the spot where I saw the person that appeared to be Link. I looked up. The light had started to grow fainter. I had to hurry. It was nearly evening. Not quite sunset. Suddenly, I felt a razor-sharp sting in my shoulder. My extensive periods of instruction gave my mind power over everything that my body did. I knew it was an arrow the second it hit me. I had been shot once before, a long time ago. I dove to the right, and rolled to break my dive. I broke the tip off the arrow that was poking its head out of my shoulder. I also snapped the feathery end of the arrow that was sticking out of my back. I left the part that was already inside my shoulder so I wouldn't bleed.

I had completely lost control of my left arm, but that doesn't matter. I selected a throwing knife out of my right boot, and aimed in the direction of the shot arrow.

_Too late!_

Another arrow sunk deep into my stomach.

_Is this the end?_

_No, wait; I have a trick up my sleeve._

I mumbled some obscure words, and immediately, a round bubble with a very bright, bluish light encased me. I felt the pain go away instantaneously, although that didn't help the condition of my situation.

The light discolored and dissipated. I fell to the ground. I had no time to think before a bag was put over my head, and a rope was thrown around my neck. I did catch a glimpse of armor. It was, however, golden. Only the most elite guards at the palace had golden armor. At least according to the books I had studied in past times.

_This is VERY bad. If I only had a little more time… Link was here not even 10 minutes ago! I could have caught up to him if the guards had not seen me!_

That was the last thing that went through my head when I suddenly felt a strange heaviness on my head, and everything went dark.

* * *

I opened my eyes. I was some place familiar…

_Back in the dungeon... Except this time they left me tied up, and all my clothes are gone, except my pants. Even my boots are gone. _

I tried standing up, only to realize that a metal chain connected my feet to the wall. My arms were free, except there was nothing in the room that was in reach. I looked around with an aching head.

_How could this have happened to me? What to do…What to do._

I looked outside…

It was dark.

It was too late.

Link was not found.

_Midna…I hope she found him. If not, I seriously hope that this was a dream, and I will wake up soon. _

I had one chance of escaping and one chance only. When the guard came to give me food, I would pretend I was sick. Hopefully they would call for a doctor, although I don't know why, because they probably want me dead. If they do call for one, however, that will be my chance to escape. I can get the doctor to untie me, and try to bribe him. Hopefully he was a prideful doctor, because if he was, he was probably being forced to come see me.

Usually the more set back and humble doctors took the dirtier of the jobs. If he was a proud doctor, however, I might be able to talk him onto my side, because of how the guards would treat him...that is, IF they treated him badly. If they treated him with respect, the doctor would surely side with the guards rather than me.

One chance.

Once chance and one chance alone. I had to get out. It was already past sunset, which either meant Link was dead, or Midna had found him. I seriously hoped Midna found him; otherwise I would be in the worst position of my life.

* * *

Review!


	11. A Guard's Stupidity

I updated again! I'm planning on uploading a lot more often. If I dont, please, by all means, hit me in the face. READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

I cracked my eyes open slightly, just to see a little flicker of light shining through the window. The memories from yesterday flooded my mind. Getting hit with an arrow, healing myself, then getting captured, then forming a plan to escape and pretending to be sick.

I let out a groan. I didn't need to pretend…I felt sick. The healing I used heals, but it doesn't take away pain. _OH BOY does it HURT!_

I let out another groan, and pulled myself to the door.

"Guard?" I called, in a weak voice. The guard walked towards me, and looked down.

"What do you want, scum?" He said, spitting on me. I felt anger grow, but knew I could do nothing about it. I let it slide.

"I don't feel…well…" As if right on cue, I threw up all over the guard's boots.

"Oh no, now they are stinky, and they are going to rust, and…DON'T BARF AGAIN. YOU WILL GET THE FLOOR DIRTY. YOU KNOW I HAVE TO CLEAN THAT UP, RIGHT? YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS? FIRST OFF, I HAVE TO GO CLEAN THE BATHROOMS UPSTAIRS, THEN I HAVE TO CLEAN THE CELLS AFTER YOU DIRTY, PUTRID SELF GETS EXECUTED, THEN I HAVE TO WHIPE THE BARS CLEAN. THINK THAT'S BAD? HUH? AFTER THAT I HAVE TO GO CHANGE THE BEDDING IN ALL OF THE GUARD'S BEDS! THAT'S BAAAAD! DO YOU KNOW HOW STINKY IT IS? IT'S LIKE THEY WHIPE THEIR BUTT WITH THEIR BEDDING AFTER THEY GO, THEN PUT IT BACK ON THEIR BED TO GET CLEANED…GUESS BY WHO? ME! THAT'S RIGHT! AND AFTER I CLEAN ALL THEIR LAUNDRY, I START THE PROCESS OVER AGAIN. NOW I HAVE TO CLEAN MY BOOTS. THEY WERE SHINEY BEFORE AND…"

The guard continued for about 10 minutes, and I fell asleep again. I woke up to another guard coming down and yelling at the first guard to shut up. Apparently they weren't all awake yet…hehe, I doubt that, after all that yelling. It's more like they WERENT awake until NOW.

The second guard looked down at the first guard's boots, and said one thing. "Double shift for you."

The first guard's reaction was hilarious. "WHAAAT?" Was all he got out before the first guard literally kicked him in the rear. He went flying out the door.

"As for you, I am going to call a doctor. I don't care if you throw up on the floor, I don't have to clean it up. But one thing matters, if you so much as even THINK about making the entire dungeon stink with your barf, I will personally skin you. Just like I did to this guy." He said as he walked to a dark part of the cells. He held up a lantern, and I jumped a bit. There was a man, who was obviously dead, but brutally disfigured. His left arm had nothing but bone left.

"Take a good look. First we let the dogs eat his feet. Then we took dull knives and carved his left arm off, until there was only bone. We tied a band around his shoulder, very tight, so he wouldn't die from the blood loss. Then we smashed his right hand, and cut off each of his fingers one at a time, very slowly. As for his skin, we pealed it off, and then poured water from our shit buckets over him. It still had human feces in it; in your words, peasant, POOP. We smeared it all over his skinless body, giving it many infections. Then we stuck a spike through him and let him hang there for two nights. On the third, we took him down and dropped him in boiling tar, that still didn't kill him, so we just decided to watch him burn, and we threw him on hot coals, until he died from the heat. Then we took his body and dragged it around town as an example."

_Apparently each guard likes to talk a lot? _

A third guard entered, and just stared at the second guard.

The second guard gulped, then said, "Sorry sir, I will get the doctor now." And then he ran out of the room.

The third guard just turned around and left. I looked at the poor man in the corner.

_What a sick and twisted way to execute somebody. Something is wrong here. Who was this person, and why would they do something like this to him?_

The doctor walked in rudely, with the guard at his heels.

"I can't believe Hyrule has come to this! Just wait, you insolent, annoying crook! There will be a revolution soon, and THEN you will pay!" The doctor said as he walked in.

_Oh, perfect. The guard hurt his pride, now this is my chance to get him on my side. _

"Would you shut up already? The only reason why we don't care what you say is that the only time you say it is around us. You are all talk and no bite, old fool. You don't even speak this way around your family, in fear that we might find out. My only regret is that you annoy the hell out of us guards."

_Oh, he must be the doctor the guards go to every time? Seems like they have a past together…and not a great one at that._

"Now, now, let's see what we have here. Give me some light, you stupid, overgrown, dumb, pig! I can't do anything in this dark, smelly, damp, germ infested hole."

The guard gave him a lantern, which he set down next to me after the guard opened my door. I couldn't feel my feet, because they were cold. I was still sore from the arrows, but completely healed. Other than that, I was perfectly fine. I had to talk to the doctor without the guard finding out. I would just have to play it by ear.

"So, stinky fellow, what is wrong with you? Hmm, I see you look cold. Guard? Get me a blanket."

The guard walked off. Now was my chance.

"Look, doctor, fast, while the guard is gone, untie me, I did nothing wrong, and at this moment, I am trying to follow the commands of a guardian spirit, and I was supposed to find someone by…last night? How long have I been here? Maybe two nights ago… Anyway, I was supposed to find someone several nights ago, and since I didn't, the spirit said something horrible would happen, and I have to go fix my horrible luck and find him, and I also have to go talk to Lanayru because he can help and-" The doctor held up a finger and cut me off.

"Calm down, saucy fellow, I hate it here, and I'm already one step ahead of you." He pulled out a ring of keys.

"I got these from that oversized, ridiculously stupid, piece of old cow manure guard. He was dumb enough to not notice me take them. He is also dumb enough to keep bringing me back here to 'help' more people. I always tell him to get a blanket, and I always sneak out with the prisoner! It's quite funny to see his reaction, because he usually shrugs it off and just goes to bed. I watched him do it once! It's quite funny, dirty fellow, and quite funny!"

_Everyone has been talking a lot. Or is it just I…wait, even I was talking a lot! Maybe it just seems that way because I actually am sick, or maybe it's a curse that a dark lord put on all people so they will forever annoy each other with deep, boring monologues? WHAT AM I THINING?_

I shook that absurd thought out of my head, and stood up. The doctor and I raced out the door and came face to face with the guard.

The doctor came into play here.

"Oh hello. My patient is done here, so we will be going now. Here are your keys, make sure to tell your superior that you said we could go, because the patient is all healed up. Take care now, my large sized fellow!"

With that we walked off. The guard just looked at us and grunted a, "Oh, right." And walked the other direction.

As soon as we got outside, the doctor laughed. "Wasn't that easy? I've done it a million times. Well we part paths here. You have to go do whatever you rambled on about, and I have to go eat breakfast. By the way, my name is Billy. You can call me 'Fellow Billy', old Fellow!"

"Uh…ok, Fellow Billy. My name is Agar."

"Right then, Fellow Agar, I'm off!" And with that, he turned and walked towards the center of Castle Town. I looked at him funny, and then headed for the gate.

_That was one stupid guard. Boy was I lucky. Now what to do? I should probably go see Lanayru. I hope Link is alright…_

_

* * *

_

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
_


	12. Blood

Sorry about the long wait. This time, it wasnt my fault! I couldnt upload. Now that I finally have, I've probably lost half my audience. Well...with the next few chapters, I'll probably lose the other half as well. This gets extremely confusing. Prepare yourself. If you dont understand the loads of information your about to get, then keep reading. You will understand well enough in the future. This goes for Chapter 12 and 13. Have fun! I'll be working on Chapter 14. I gotta connect the paper with my thoughts somehow.

* * *

By the time I got to the Lanayru Provence, it was dark again. I really hoped Midna found Link. As I walked along, I saw a shadow. This was no ordinary shadow, yet I did not feel any threat from it. I stood still and watched it momentarily. As I watched, it rose up from the ground, and jumped into the branches of a nearby oak. I continued on, as it was hidden from sight and no longer a distraction from my journey. I took a few more steps, and there, again, a few paces off I saw another shadow. This one jumped back into a shadow. I still sensed no danger.

I continued walking towards Lanayru's spring. I was halfway down to Lake Hylia on a path that looked like it was either never used, or just worn out. Once I reached the bottom of the trail, I jogged over to the spring. When I arrived, it seemed as though a well of darkness was being emitted from the cave. There was no light whatsoever. It even looked like what little light that was coming in from outside was getting absorbed. I snapped my fingers, and a flame rose from them. The cave still did not light up, like I expected it to.

"Huh, figures."

I walked in anyway. I couldn't see where I was walking, so I had to proceed slowly, feeling around with my foot. I finally got to the spring area of the odd cave. I could tell because the roof disappeared along with the walls. I noticed this about the same time as my toe touched a cold, wet, rubbery thing on the ground.

"What the…" I started.

First off, something was not right. The room was pitch black, other than about a foot radius around my hand. Second off, there was a large rubbery wet thing touching my toe.

"Ewww." I said as I backed up. _Do I want to know what this is?_

I gave in. I clapped my hands and a large fireball rose in the air. The entire chamber lit up. What caught my eyes would have given me a heart attack if I was 40 years older.

The chamber…almost every inch of it, was splattered with blood. I felt drips from above as I looked around. More blood was dripping from the ceiling onto me. I looked down at the rubber thing. What I saw was a large snake like object. I followed it in awe with my eyes.

If the bloodied chamber didn't give me a heart attack, this might. The rubber thing was Lanayru's tail. It's body was nailed to the wall with stakes. I didn't count, or anything, but there were enough stakes in that Guardian's body to hold Hyrule's Castle together.

"What…happened…here?" I managed to say as I fell backwards at the sight. I looked down. I was also completely covered in blood…More blood than should have been there. Not counting the drops of blood from the ceiling, I didn't touch blood at all, yet, I was covered in it.

As I realized this, the blood on me warmed up. I felt as though I just was revived. It felt as though I had awoken from a deep sleep. I was energized. I felt a tingling in my neck.

_I wonder what that was. Well I don't have time for this._

This was no time for games. I used my magic...this was no time for holding back like I usually do. I felt great and energized, and I had no doubt about warping.

I warped myself all the way to Faron's spring. Apparently, the same thing had happened here. The spring was dark, and Faron was staked to the wall. The water was dark red.

"Crap."

For some reason, I was not scared. If anything…I felt like this happened before. It all felt much too familiar.

I warped myself to Ordona's spring. Ordona was a bloodied mess, as were the rest.

One last time... I warped to Eldin's spring. This time instead of a dark bloody spring, I saw a load of smoke and a white figure walking away. I ran towards it. The figure turned around.

What I saw…

…

…

Was the face of Zelda.

* * *

WTF Moment. Dont worry, a OMGWTFBBQ moment is coming.


	13. A Demon Awakens

YAY! The WTFBBQ chapter is here. All stories have one, and mine is no exception. Have fun!

-PS- I was influenced by Higurashi, Shiki, and Tsubasa Chronicles Tokyo Revelations. Blame those for this mess of information and large mass of WTF.

* * *

In that instant, I remembered a past that seemed like it was mine. As soon as I remembered, I forgot. Pain shot through my body.

I looked at my hands, which burned the most. Long nails were protruding from my fingers. My skin was pink.

"What the hell is going on!" No words came out. I just felt pain.

Zelda's face, however, looked quite scared at this point.

I looked at myself. I had claws for feet. I felt a brush of softness on my cheek. _What is going on!_

I looked to my right. A black feather caught my eye. I looked farther. More black feathers. Lots of black feathers. _What the?_

I had black wings!

I had claws. In that moment, memories filled my mind. Memories that were not mine, but those of the Guardian Spirits. Memories of the Dark Interlopers. Memories of a Demon that tried to claim Hyrule for itself.

_So a Demon tried to take Hyrule for itself… _

More memories came to my mind, along with a voice.

"_This is what is left of our power, and the power that Ganon failed to get. We lied. The Dark Interlopers were really three kings. They fought the Demon. In the end, they defeated it. We stored its power in our springs, but when we were killed it was released. Ganon tried to get it. That was his original objective. Without the full Triforce, he could not defeat us and obtain it. Unfortunately, the Demonic power which he could not achieve was released into the springs in the form of blood. It appears you have the power now…The one who killed us did not touch the blood, and did not obtain the power. It is left to you Agar, reveal the truth. That is my only wish…"_

With that, the voice faded. It was probably Lanayru's voice. Well, whatever it was, it was gone now. I felt like I was being used. Lanayru died so he dumped a load of weird power on me, and a last wish that I couldn't turn down.

For now, I was confused, angry, and startled. This all happened in one day, and it was just too much to take in. I still did not know what was going on. Only one person would be able to help me for now. Midna and Link would have to be put on hold for a while.

My old master, the one that taught me magic. He would know what's going on.

I looked up. At this point, Zelda had disappeared. She was nowhere in sight. I looked over at the spring. It was, in fact, all bloody. I noticed that smoke was still in the air. There was a burning town to my right.

_That must be Kakariko. It's pretty much burnt to the ground now. _

I turned around and ran away. I still did not know how to use this new form of mine. I tripped several times. I didn't even worry about my wings. I just ran. I ran away. I had to find my old master. He was the only one that could help at all right now.

* * *

OMGWTFBBQ MOMENT MUCH?


	14. Master

Hopefully this chapter clears things up. I decided to add a new element, since it will connect to the next story I am writing.

* * *

I ran through the forest. I was back to normal now. Apparently this thing was on and off.

I didn't remember the exact location of my old master's house. I knew that somewhere in the forest was an old petrified tree. North of that was a cliff. At the top of the cliff was the cabin. Sounds easy to find? Try finding a petrified tree in the middle of a forest that is as large as Hyrule. Of course, I was not going as far into the forest as one might think. My old master's cabin was still very far inside the border of Hyrule…unfortunately.

I pushed through tree branches that had grown a few feet off the ground. I was scratched up and scraped.

When I thought there was no more hope for finding his cabin, I saw a cliff.

_I wonder where the tree was…_

Then I realized. This wasn't exactly a small cliff. It was a few hundred feet tall and a few miles long. His cabin was somewhere at the top. I was in the southern part of Hyrule. To my north was Death Mountain. To my east was Ordon. And right in front of me…was a tall, obscure cliff.

"Heck with this." I said to myself, as I floated to the top of the hill.

"Hah. Beats walking any day."

_It's funny cuz right after I say that…It's time for me to walk…a lot…for a long time._

I started the incredibly long boring horrible awful walk south, along the top of the cliff face. I just had to keep an eye out for a cabin. This cabin was something different though. It had this green netting stuff all over it. My master called it 'Camouflage', although that's not even a word in Hyrule, or the desert land where I come from. My master refused to give his name, also. He just insisted on being called 'Master'.

The master always wore a hooded cloak and a long beard. He says he has ties to my family that was banished from Hyrule. My father was apparently his friend. Other than that, he never told me anything else.

I walked a bit longer, when my vision started fading. I felt like one would when they were falling asleep. Since I felt this way, I sat down.

"I guess a nap won't hurt." I said, as I closed my eyes.

_That's right, I haven't had any sleep since the prison…and that wasn't sleep. Believe me._

I dozed off…bad mistake.

* * *

I woke up. When I did, I noticed three things.

One, it was pitch black.

Two, my nails were long and when I tried to rub my eyes, I poked my face.

_Ouch_

Three, I was not on the ground, but on a wooden floor.

I sat up and looked around. It was sure dark.

I flicked my finger, only to realize that my magic wouldn't work. I tried to stand up, and fell over. My foot had been chained to a wall.

_Oh no, please, not another prison. What am I? Banished from this country or something?...wait a sec….ok, maybe I am, but that doesn't explain why I always end up in a prison. What is this place, why am I here…_

"Agar. I know that thought process. I am reading your mind. What happened to you, and why do you look so weird? I thought you were some beast so I put you in my basement. Oh, and I restricted your power." Said a low voice from all around.

"…huh?" Was all I could manage to say.

Suddenly light filled the room. A hooded figure with a long beard entered. He snapped a finger and I felt power rush back into me so fast it made me dizzy. The chain on my leg was also released.

"Agar, it has been a long time." It was my master.

_I guess he found me instead. This wasn't so bad._

"Please, tell me of your journeys, and tell me why you look like that!" Master said as he exited the room.

_Oh great. Now I gotta go explain this entire trip. Well, whatever. At least he is the one that can help._

* * *

When I finished explaining, the sun had already come up. I had told him from the time when Link came to me, to the time that I fell asleep on the cliff. My guess is it took a few hours.

"Alright, well, first off, that sounds like a problem, second off, you are not a Demon. You simply have the power of a Demon that was sealed off ages ago. It was sealed by the Guardian spirits and the Guardians were ordered to keep silent about it by the King. This means they couldn't speak of it at all. The Guardians were originally under control of the King of Hyrule, but, since we have no king, they can do whatever. Now, they are dead. My guess is, whoever is our enemy killed the Guardians to achieve their power. One thing the Guardians did do, however, was seal the power. Only one of the descendants or blood relatives of the Dark Interlopers could achieve the power. The Interlopers were the ones that originally killed this Demon. They used his powers for some time, fighting wars against Hyrule's enemies. The King finally recognized their power and spread rumors. You know the rest of the story. They were never evil. They fought against evil. Yet, they were cursed and cast aside by the King of Hyrule, who commanded the Guardian Spirits. The Guardians took the Demon's power away when they sealed them, that way they could keep it safe, and they couldn't come back for revenge. The Guardians also knew that no normal being would be able to control the power. To gain this power from them, you must physically touch a Guardian's blood. The only way to do this is to kill them, which somebody else did. Apparently they were not of Twili Decent and would not be able to control the power even if they had it. The Guardians are dead, so all kinds of dark evil will probably attack Hyrule now. Train with this new power. Reach inside and use it. I cannot help you; I am leaving this country for good. You are the only one who can do this, Agar. If I were you, I would just storm Hyrule's Castle. It does seem like Zelda is the one behind all of this, but I doubt that. There is only one way to find out, though. Now, go away and let me eat my breakfast!" The master finished, and then started munching on a potato.

_That's a….bit to take in. _

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now? I must depart at once, since I still don't know if Midna and Link are in danger." I said, and stood up.

"Alright. One last thing. The power you got from the Guardians is not controlled easily. Let me give you something to learn to control it faster." He said as he pulled a rock out of his pocket. "Take this. Hold it in your hand and crush it. It will help you learn what powers you have. By the way, watch where you are walking. You're scratching my tile…"

"Alright, thank you master. We will meet again." I walked out, carefully walking on the easily-scratchable tile. The master hated goodbyes, so he said this is the way we should depart if we were to ever meet. It was fine with me, because personally, I hated goodbyes too.

_Hey, it's not my fault for having long toe nails._

When I got outside, I crushed the stone. I felt little particles of it rush into my hand. I felt as though I did not gain any power, but instead, I knew more power than I had. It was a weird feeling. It felt as though I had an enormous amount of power, but I knew that even one warp with more than one person would completely drain my power, so what was I feeling?

I started walking down the canyon again.

_This is going to be a long day._


End file.
